Party in the Atlantic
by dreamlily
Summary: With both teams agreeing to not reveal their true power, Star Breakers trip to Brazil should have been relaxing. But what's with Selene following Zeo around? ZeoXSelene no flames, please! Sorry if it's kinda OOC.


Party in the Atlantic:

_Cuz you feel like paradise, And I need a vacation tonight~_

It was an easy deal. Neither side would show their true power, and Team Garcia would throw the competition. After all, they'd still get the chance to compete in Block B of the world championships.

So after their "battle" they didn't have much else to do other than celebrate the charade.

Of course, not everyone realized there was something amiss, particularly one kind hearted teen.

"Wha-?" Zeo stuttered in disbelief, aqua eyes darting back and forth between his team mates.

"You really are dense." Jack teased, twisting a strand of his pink locks. They were currently in a hotel room, rented for their stay in Brazil.

"You never won. They let you." Damian mocked as well, laughing with Jack as they clinked glasses together.

Zeo's fist clenched as he stared down at the floor in disappointment. If there was one thing he valued, it was fighting fair and square.

It was the same reason why he refused to get an arrangement.

Unable to deal with Jack and Damian's cackling, he stormed out of the room and took to the streets, hands in his pockets.

In some ways Brazil wasn't that different from New York, like the colorful shops that decorated the street.

However he knew the difference immediately by the darkened glares from the locals.

They seemed to bare some sort of hatred towards tourists, for whatever reason Zeo couldn't really figure out.

Lost in thought, he was nearly knocked over by a kid that charged at him, and began tugging on his pants leg.

"Can I borrow a dollar?" The little boy whimpered, tears streaming from his light brown eyes.

"S-sure." Zeo choked out, reaching for his wallet. He felt so bad, the kids face was smeared with dirt and his clothes were rather shabby.

"Here we are!" He smiled in good nature, pulling out his wallet. He was about to open it when the kid snatched it from his hands and ran off.

"Hey!" Zeo cried out in surprise, running after the child.

How that boy was able to run so fast he had no idea. But eventually he was able to catch up, trapping him in an alleyway.

"I've got you!" Zeo exclaimed, panting for breath as he held his sides.

The boy blinked his eyes in disinterest before hoping on top of a trash can, and jumping over a chain link fence.

"Thanks!" The boy laughed as he disappeared into the distance.

Zeo groaned, falling to his knees. The last thing he had expected was to get robbed.

" Your awfully gullible." A voice giggled from above, catching Zeo's attention.

He gazed up in confusion to see a girl sitting on the roof, a dark smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Zeo mumbled, unhappiness evident on his face. Was everyone going to make fun of him today?

"Chill out." The girl snickered, hopping down to land directly in front of him.

Zeo blinked his eyes in surprise, now recognizing the individual.

"Your from the Brazilian team!" He cried out, pointing at her.

"Uh... yeah?" She declared, one eyebrow raised as she stared at him like he was crazy .

Zeo blushed, lowering is eyes to the floor. His thoughts were still on what Damian and Jack had said.

"It's Selene." She informed, extending her hand.

"It's Zeo, and I wanna battle!" He blurted out, a look of determination crossing his face.

Selene simply shook her head and replied, " We had a deal, remember?"

Zeo sighed in exasperation, shoving his hands in his pockets again. "I didn't know about the deal. It just seems like this whole trip was a waste."

Selene put her hands on her hips in mock anger, "Are you saying Brazil is boring?"

"No!" Zeo waved his arms in protest, backing up against the fence.

Selene smiled, grabbing his gloved hand as her eyes gleamed. "Why don't you let me show you how interesting Brazil can be?"

"Wha-?" Zeo spoke in confusion, face flushing red again. But it was too late, she was already dragging him off somewhere...

"We've got company." Selene exclaimed in a sing song voice, as she pulled Zeo into a darkened room.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he could make out a few individuals, who happened to be the rest of team Garcia.

Enzo was the first to respond, hopping over a dusty couch to examine him. "Hey your that guy from the American team. Amazing, huh?"

Zeo nodded, unsure of how to respond.

Argo didn't bother to look up, grunting as he kept his eyes narrowed to a small tv screen.

Wow, wasn't he friendly? But then again, neither were the rest of his own team mates.

Ian sighed, hand on his forehead as he expressed his concern. "Why did you take someone to our hide out?"

"Why not?" Selene pouted, sending him a glare.

"Because..." Ian started when Argo interupted, "Because she's irresponsible."

"That's not true big brother!" She whined, seeming rather childish. Zeo wished he could just melt into the floor. Whatever family feud was going on he wanted no part of.

But Team Garcia fell silent for a moment, causing Selene's anger to boil over as she stalked out.

Zeo ran after her, catching her in the streets."What's going on?" He questioned, eyes wide with concern.

Selene groaned, rolling her eyes. " They treat me like a kid sometimes."

Zeo stopped, coming to a realization. "You were trying to make them jealous?" He gasped, face paling.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it~" She grinned, running her fingers along his chest.

"You can't just do that." Zeo explained, hoping she would understand. He brushed her hand away as he continued. " You used me just to make your family mad!"

He didn't expect for her umber eyes to well up as she whispered in response, "That's not true. Maybe I just didn't want to be alone."

With that she pulled away from his grasp and went sprinting down the street, tears streaming down her darkened face.

-__- ... I wanted to see this for a while... Don't judge lol! Things will make sense in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! I really don't know if I'll continue...~ lily_


End file.
